Physical
Physical moves are the only move set that uses stamina instead of mana. These moves help transport or physically damage nearby players as well as reduce damage. Physical Moves These are the physical moves and how to use them Punching * To punch, press "Q" * Punching deals exactly 75 damage per punch and trips the other player * Punch "hitbox" is whichever arm (or leg) was used for the attack * Damage can't be reduced by defense nor buffed by power, tripping duration stacks * It consumes 10 Stamina points(if you land a hit it also drains the opponent’s stamina by 10) * You have to get really close to use this thing, but this can be useful in a pinch. * If you can repeatedly punch someone without them falling, they will be stunned for a long time, and the damage will get severe. * This move's stun cannot be affected by Inertia (Gravity) * This move's damage cannot be affected in any way(e.g. blocking, magic shields) * Punching other party members will still damage them. Blocking * To block, hold "R" * Blocking reduces direct damage by half; damage over time is not blocked and consumes no stamina * Will not use stamina unless taking damage while blocking *On tablets, press the button on the top-left of the jump button *The only downside is that when blocking, you are unable to use spells. Breaks guard Sprinting * To toggle sprint, press Ctrl * Sprint increases walking speed by (about) 50% of your Speed stat *On tablets, press the button on the top-right of the jump button *Stamina is consumed by any movement (including while riding a fireball). Turn sprint off while flipping or otherwise to conserve stamina. Front Flip * To do a front flip, double tap "W" * Double-tap jump to flip if you're on a tablet * Flipping puts the player in mid air; if you're high enough, you can avoid the splash damage of spells. Otherwise, if you're tripped, you will retain your momentum from the air. Back Roll * To do a back roll, double tap "S" * Players on tablets cannot do back rolls * Back rolls gain more distance than other flips and, combined with certain spells, can be used to fling yourself into the air Left Slide * To do a left slide, double tap "A" * Players on tablets cannot do left slides * Similar to the right slide, using this move instantly redirects your momentum to the left Right Slide * To do a right slide, double tap "D" * Players on tablets cannot do right slides * Similar to the left slide, using this move instantly redirects your momentum to the right Trivia * Due to how weak the punching move is, at only 75 damage per hit, it is seen as more of a playful move than a fighting move among allies ** Back then, punching only did 50 damage per hit. * Since this move gives a quick stun, you can use it in combos, if you can get close, that is. * You can kill a player with this in 14-20 punches, but a few more if they regenerate health points or is using a healing spell. * When blocking, the avatar looks like they are fearful or crying; however, with Rthro/R15, it looks like a "normal" block. However, this does nothing, because it's just a cosmetic difference. ** This is due to the fact that R6 (6 body parts) avatars have less body parts than Rthro/R15 (15 body parts) is. Category:Mechanics